


Light in the Darkness

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Hanukkah, POV Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: danielx9 asked: "Perhaps something to the effect that Simon is having trouble lighting a menorah because of it is a holy act and his friends help him find a solution?"





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> NOTE: This is based on how vampirism works in the books, not the show

Raphael told him it was a bad idea, but Simon hadn’t listened. He wishes he had, because then he wouldn’t be sitting on the floor, staring at the _menorah_ in front of him.

‘It’s just a bunch of candles,’ he tells himself. ‘It’s just a bunch of candles.’

But it’s not. It’s cooking with his mom. It’s being sandwiched between his grandparents as they interrogate him about school and his plans for the future. It’s singing with his sister. It’s telling Clary of the miracle of Hanukkah the first year they were friends. It’s family, history, faith. It’s all there in those nine candles.

When he’d first turned, Raphael warned him that he wouldn’t be able to go back to his old life, that he’d have to leave everything behind. Simon hadn’t believed him, thought Raphael was just being a dick. He pokes at the burn mark from when he’d wanted to move the _menorah_ to a window. A vivid red streak across his palm that hurts more to look at than to touch. He’d considered gloves, or even a towel, to touch the _menorah_ and candles, but then what? How was he going to light them? Will he get smote if he tried to light them? Will the blessings burn his tongue?

Maybe Raphael’s right. Maybe–

His phone vibrating on the concrete floor makes hum jump, the harsh buzzing pulling him out of his gloomy thoughts.

 **From Clary:  
** Picking you up in 10

The text make him smile. Of course Clary knows.

He gives the _menorah_ one more look, then gets up to find his jacket and wait for Clary outside the boathouse. Ten minutes later, huddled in a scarf and a hat pulled over her ears, she walks up to him with the brisk pace of someone trying very hard not to let the winter chill get to them. It must be cold out. He hadn’t really noticed. Looking down, Simon realizes he didn’t even zip up his jacket. Another reminder that he’s no longer who he was.

‘We’re going to Magnus’,’ Clary says by way of greeting. Little clouds puff out of her mouth as she talks.

‘I could’ve met you there,’ Simon says, no clouds coming out of his own mouth. It’s a pretty big detour to go by the docks on your way from the Institute to Magnus’ loft.

‘Wasn’t sure you’d come if I told you that,’ she admits. She hooks their elbows and tugs. ‘Come on.’

On their way, they talk about everything but the giant elephant trundling behind them. He doesn’t mind. He needs the distraction. The sun is setting and soon little lights will start appearing behind so many windows.

Simon races up the stairs to the loft and almost breaks down Magnus’ door in his hurry to get inside. He’s hoping Magnus is throwing a party. A wild one. With Downworlders, and drinks, and maybe even fire dancers or acrobats. Maybe there’s a portal, waiting to take them to a beautiful tropical island untouched by humans.

There’s nothing. No other people, no music. Simon keeps walking until he reaches the living room, then freezes in surprise. There are _menorahs_ lining Magnus’ windowsills. The average ones that most people have, one that looks like it might be an antique, and several electric ones. Candles, matches, and lighters are neatly lined up on a side table.

‘What’s going on?’ he asks, turning to Clary.

‘We’re going to help you figure out a way to celebrate Hanukkah,’ she says.

‘We?’

‘We,’ Magnus echoes, appearing from the kitchen. Trays laden with food are floating around him, and he carefully lowers them to the coffee table. He then gestures to the door, opening it with a swirl of purple magic, revealing Alec, Izzy, and Jace, looking windswept and ruddy cheeked.

‘We got your stuff,’ Isabelle grins, holding up a bag.

‘What is going on?’ Simon repeats. He’s going to freak out about anyone other than himself or his mom seeing his Spiderman boxers later.

‘It told you,’ Clary says. ‘We’re going to help you figure out Jewish Vampire Hanukkah.’

‘Why do you keep saying that like it makes sense?’

‘I tried to find records of other Vampires celebrating Hanukkah, but sadly I couldn’t,’ Magnus says like it answers Simon’s question. ‘So we’ll have to figure it out based on what we know you definitely can’t do. I have provided every different type of menorah I could find. You must be able to use at least one of these, in some way,’ Magnus says, sweeping his arm in the direction of the windows. ‘And you’re staying with me for the duration.’

‘I wrote down the prayers,’ Jace says. He pulls a folder out of the bag with Simon’s things. ‘In Hebrew and phonetically. Since you can’t say them, maybe you can place them by the candles instead? Or one of us can read them for you? Whichever would be okay.’ He puts the folder on the side table with the candles. ‘Or does saying them in your head work, too?’

‘And we’re all going to be here for moral support,’ Izzy adds.

Simon looks a little skeptically to Alec, surprised to see him nod, no trace of mockery or exasperation on his face.

‘Thank you,’ Simon says. His throat feels thick. ‘But what if nothing works?’

‘Well, there are several public events. So we can always go to one of those,’ Clary suggests. She holds up her phone with a smile. ‘Got them all bookmarked. It’s a little late to go to one today, but there’s still the rest of the week.’

Simon looks from Clary to Magnus to the Lightwoods. He’s at a loss for words. He pulls Clary in, hugging her tightly.

‘Thank you,’ he whispers. He’d been so close to giving up on this part of himself. Another part of Simon Lewis dead and gone.

It’s not going to be the same, of course. He still misses his family, and the comfortable, familiar traditions he’s always known. But he’s also a little excited. He’s going to figure this out, not just Hanukkah, but all their traditions. And when the next Jewish person claws themselves out of a grave, or even the ones that already have, they’ll know they’re not damned.

He takes the fireproof gloves Magnus hands him, thinking that maybe he should call his rabbi tomorrow. He has a lot of questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
